


Mon Trésor

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Chris is an idiot, Chris is an idiot but comes around later don't worry, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Josef is a good coach, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutual Pining, Neither is Chris, Polyamory, Vicchan still dies, Victor is NOT just a playboy, Victoria can vouch for that, Yuuri is an unreliable narrator, Yuuri is lovable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Curse his fragile little heart for always falling for people out of his league.Like, what chance did he ever have with Victor Nikiforov? But Victor still became, not only his childhood idol but also, his first crush.His first crush was a man four years his senior. A man who lived in another continent. A man that hadn’t known he existed until a week ago.Then he had moved to Geneva, and his heart had been hypnotized by Chris’s charm.Before he knew it, not only had Chris hypnotized him, but also seduced him.His fragile little heart had done it again, falling in love with another man out of his league.At least his second crush had been a little more realistic.He knew Chris, they had been rink mates - and later roommates.Maybe that is what made it so much more dangerous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TO CELEBRATE HITTING 1 (ONE) THOUSAND TUMBLR STALKERS, I GIVE YOU THE SWISS AU!!!
> 
> [Stalk me on tumble, if you feel like it too](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com)

It was the feeling of silk. The heat of another body. The press of lips against his shoulder. The scratch of a beard against his skin. The tinkle of a wind chime somewhere nearby. The aromatic smell of home.

He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly brought him to consciousness or if it was a mix of everything.

Yuuri let out a muffled sigh into his pillow before slowly stretching out, pulling the silk sheets down further as he stretched his feet out.

“Good morning, mon trésor.”

The words were mumbled against his shoulder, causing him to hum softly in acknowledgment. The person behind him let out a chuckle before pressing another kiss against his skin.

He let out another sigh, this time in contentment. He didn’t want to get up, didn’t want to leave this spot.

“We have training,” the person mumbled behind him. He lay still for a moment before groaning in displeasure.

“But that means we have to get up,” he mumbled, earning himself a chuckle of amusement from his partner.

“That does indeed mean we have to get up,” his partner mumbled before pressing another kiss against his shoulder.

“Comfy,” he mumbled while rolling over to face his partner. He finally let his eyes slide open, immediately locking them with his partner’s stunning hazel ones.

“Good morning,” Christophe Giacometti mumbled while sending him a gentle smile.

“Morning,” he mumbled back while returning the smile.

Chris’s smile only seemed to grow before he found a kiss being press against his forehead.

“I mean, we could stay here,” Chris said, causing him to perk up curiously, “But I don’t think Josef would approve.”

Yuuri let out a sigh of disappointment as he slowly rolled away from Chris and towards the edge of the bed.

“Wait, Yuuri,” Chris whined as he slipped his feet over the edge. He gently wiggled his bare toes in the morning air before fully pushing himself off the bed.

He stood there a moment, stretching his arms above his head.

“Lovely view, mon trésor,” Chris cooed, causing him to blush and turning to face him.

He felt like he had the better view out of them.

He had Christophe Giacometti stretched out in bed, half naked with silk sheets pooled at his hips. There was even a rather nice hickey right above his left collarbone that brought a blush to his cheeks as he remembered the events of the night before.

“Enjoying your view now?” Chris cooed while sending him a wink. He let out a squeak before hurrying towards the bathroom, ignoring the sweet sound of Chris’s laugh that followed him.

* * *

Sometimes he wondered how he got here.

Here being Geneva, Switzerland, training under the amazing Josef Karpisek with Chris as his rink mate, roommate and friends with benefits.

The original plan had been to finish high school and move to America to study and skate. The American figure skating coach, Celestino Cialdini, had shown some interest in coaching him when he had expressed possible interest in moving to America.

Then he had won the Japanese Nationals just after his seventeenth birthday - still couldn’t figure out how that happened - and the number of coaches interested in him skyrocketed. He got a dozen offers from well-known coaches, all wanting to coach him.

The most well-known coach that had contacted him had been Josef, who already had Christophe under his wing – who had already been the second-best skater in the world at that point.

He had hesitated to accept any of the offers. After all, he was just some teen who had gotten lucky and won Japan’s largest figure skating competition somehow.

He had decided to sleep on all the offers, because there had been so much to factor in. He did so for almost two weeks until he got the biggest surprise of his young life.

Josef Karpisek came to him.

To his little town, to his little inn and offered to coach him in person.

Josef laid everything he could offer out for him – schooling, housing, skating.

Chris had been two steps behind his coach, expressing his excitement at having him as a rink mate before he had even accepted the offer.

And that was how he ended up in Switzerland with Josef as his coach and Chris as his rink mate.

“Yuuri, watch your free leg,” Josef voice called out to him. He glanced towards the edge of the rink where his coach stood, over watching him practice his short program. He nodded his head towards his coach, “Good. Again, from the top.”

“Yes, coach,” he replied and got into his starting position.

He was Yuuri Katsuki, twenty-year-old figure skater from Japan who had qualified for his first Grand Prix this year. He had been trying the last two years to be invited - having maintained his status as Japan’s number one skater for three years running - but had fallen short each time.

Finally, he had a chance. He had made it to the Grand Prix series and he hoped he could make his country, his coach and his family proud. He wanted to give everything he could this year.

“Yuuri, mon trésor, what is your theme this year?” Chris called out, startling Yuuri and causing him to step out of his starting position. He still wasn’t used to Chris calling him ‘mon trésor’, especially outside their apartment. It was a nickname normally saved for when they were alone, so Chris using it in front of Josef was very strange.

He glanced towards Josef, spotting Chris standing next to their coach, staring at him with one of his devilish smiles on his face.

“Christophe, Yuuri is training. Questions after,” Josef scolded Chris, causing Yuuri to bite back a smile as he began skating his routine.

It had taken a lot of thought to come up with a theme. It was his first Grand Prix after all and he wanted it to be memorable, unique even. He wasn’t much of a choreographer. Sure, he had ideas, but he never knew how to join all his little parts together to make them into a story, into a routine.

After much thought, he had finally settled on ‘mirage’ as his theme.

He planned to hypnotise the audience with his short program, becoming the mirage for them to look, wonder, admire. And then in his free program, he would show everyone the illusion he was wrapped up in. He was a prince, a lover, a god, until everything shattered. Until he figured out that it was nothing but a mirage.

For his free skate, Josef has arranged for him to work with a choreographer to help him weave all his ideas into a complete routine

“Yuuri~” Chris whined out, breaking his concentration and causing him to mess up the landing of his quad toe-loop and land hard on the ice. There was a moment of silence as his body throbbed in pain before he let out a sigh and pulled himself off the ice. He rolled both his ankles in turn to make sure that he hadn’t hurt them before turning towards Josef with a small frown.

Josef had been rather insistent on expanding his quad repertoire lately, but when he could barely land a quad toe-loop - the easiest quad - he was hesitant to throw anything harder into his routines.

“Christophe,” Josef scolded the older skater as he made his way towards the pair.

“Josef! It’s lunch time!” Chris insisted while pouting towards their coach. He paused in front of the bickering pair and accepted the water bottle Josef offered to him.

“I can take Yuuri to lunch, can’t I?” Chris asked while reaching over the rink barrier and pulling him into a hug.

“Chris, I’m all sweaty,” he whined while trying to escape the older man’s grasp. Josef let out a sigh - one he couldn’t decide if was directed at Chris or himself -  while crossing his arms across his chest.

“Yuuri, you are due at the ballet studio after lunch and Chris, you are on the ice,” Josef told them.

“What? Why is Yuuri not on the ice?” Chris whined while tightening the arms wrapped around his waist.

“Because you distract him too much,” Josef stated simply, earning a scandalous gasp from Chris.

“I do not,” Chris declared.

Josef sent him a look, which he couldn’t help but smile softly back. There was a reason why he had morning lessons on the ice while Chris had afternoon lessons.

“What are we having for lunch?” he asked Chris, catching the older man’s attention right away.

“Oh, so apparently, this new restaurant opened up that is all about healthy meals,” Chris started to explain to him as he moved to get off the ice.

* * *

“How did you escape your boyfriend?” Marco Meier, his choreographer, questioned while fiddling with the music system.

Yuuri glanced towards Marco curiously while doing his stretches on the floor of the dance studio.

“Boyfriend?” he questioned in confusion.

“Christophe,” Marco explained.

“We aren’t dating,” he stated simply while shifting into the splits.

“You aren’t?” Marco questioned surprised.

“Chris date me?” he said while raising an eyebrow.

Marco glanced towards him for a moment before turning back to the music system.

“So, you wouldn’t care if Chris was fooling around with another person?” Marco asked, keeping his eyes in front of him. He stared at Marco in surprise before it clicked.

“Ah, you’ve been fooling around with Chris,” he said. Marco’s back went stiff for a moment before he stood up straight and turned to face him.

“Yeah,” Marco stated simply. He sent the choreographer a soft smile before standing up.

“We aren’t dating,” he reassured Marco again, “Now, are we going to practice?”

He wasn’t dating Chris. It was something he had to remind himself every morning when he looked in the mirror.

It didn’t matter how much they fooled around, they weren’t together. Chris wasn’t looking for anything permanent.

 _‘I’m not looking for anything serious, Yuuri.’_ Chris’ words echoed in his head.

Yuuri glanced at his reflection and stared at it for a moment.

Was there something wrong with him?

“Let’s work on your free skate. Show me that beautiful dancing ability,” Marco said while clapping his hands together, catching his attention.

“Of course,” he nodded as he got into position. Legs shoulder length apart, arms locked together behind his back and head tilted to the roof.

“Remember, Yuuri, your world is falling apart around you. Make it emotional, draw the audience in,” Marco said before starting the song.

It was a musical ensemble, a stunning music piece that started light and playful before turning dark as the song progressed.

It fit perfectly with the idea he had in his head, of a prince that realises his world is fake. That he is nothing, no one. That everything had been a lie, an illusion.

He barely processed moving, until the song was ending and he lay on the ground clutching his chest.

He was waiting for his illusion to break, for the lies and the truth to come to light. Maybe he should start acting like the prince, who ignores the rest of the world until it starts to fall apart around him.

“That was the best run through I have seen yet,” Marco said while giving him a soft round of applause. He gave a weak smile as he stumbled to his feet, already itching to run through it again.

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

“So, I noticed,” Marco started while going through the movements that looked awkward or out of place. Like everything else, his routine was never perfect.

Despite knowing that he should be listening to all the pointers Marco was giving him, he couldn’t concentrate.

 _‘Why am I not enough?’_ he kept thinking.

What made Marco more desirable than him?

What was he missing?

Was he too young? Was he too short? Was his weight too inconsistent? Was he too unskilled?

“Yuuri?”

He jolted in surprise, blinking a few times before noticing that he was just staring at the mirror in a daze. He turned to Marco and gave the other man a flustered smile.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, earning a raised eyebrow in response before Marco gave a small shrug and went back to explaining one of his more awkward movements in the routine.

He bit back a sigh while trying to concentrate on what Marco was explaining to him.

There was no point in thinking about it, he had no chance with Chris anyway.

* * *

“I’m home,” he mumbled as he let himself into the apartment he shared with Chris.

The apartment was dark and cold, meaning that Chris wasn’t home. He flipped on the light of the kitchen and spotted Chris’s perfect handwriting on the shopping list notepad stuck to the fridge.

_‘Gone out. Don’t wait up’_

Yuuri sighed softly as he ripped the piece of paper off the pad and put straight into the bin before heading towards his bedroom.

He was going to have a nice long herbal bath before scrapping something to eat together and curling up in bed with a book or something.

He wasn’t going to think about Chris, or what they weren’t.

A soft meow drew him out of his thoughts and he smiled at the soft bundle of fur curled up on his pillow.

“Victoria,” he greeted while dropping his bag in front of his closet, “What are you doing on my bed?”

The long-haired cat stared at him for a moment before letting out another soft meow that melted his heart, he couldn’t help himself from going over to the cat and dropping a few kisses on top of her pretty little head.

“How was your day, Victoria? Did you get some sun?” he cooed while scratching under the cat's chin softly, causing a purr to erupt from her tiny body.

“Yeah, mine was okay. Failed all my quads, but apparently, my free skate is coming along nicely. Or as nicely as it can with me popping all my quads,” he mumbled softly while watching Victoria soak up all the attention he was giving her.

“Chris has been fooling around with Marco,” he mumbled weakly, “I don’t know why I am surprised.”

Victoria opened her eyes and stared at him for a long moment before getting to her feet and moving forwards to head-butt his chin.

“Yeah, I know, you’ll always love me,” he laughed softly while pressing another kiss on the top of her head.

“Now, I’m going to go have a long bath and contemplate why I always seem to crush on guys that are so out of my league,” he told the ragdoll before standing up and heading towards the bathroom. He smiled to himself as he heard Victoria’s soft bell chime after him.

“You don’t like water,” he said while glancing behind him to see that Victoria was indeed following after him. She let out a soft meow while following him into the bathroom.

Yuuri rolled his eyes before setting to work on running himself a bath. He added his favourite bath salts before lowering the toilet lid for Victoria to perch on while he enjoyed his soak.

Once the bath was full, he shut off the water and stripped out of his smelly workout clothes before sinking into the warm water with a sigh. He stretched out as best as he could while leaning his head over the edge of the bath. Even after two years, he still missed the hot springs at home.

“What do you think I should have for dinner?” he asked out loud, earning a chirp in response.

“I have green salad or steamed vegetables,” he responded. The room was silent for a moment before Victoria let out a meow.

“Yeah, I’ll have some steak as well. But you have to eat the fat for me,” he sighed, earning himself a happy purr from his little companion for the evening.

Yuuri continued to sit there in silence, letting the bath salts slowly soak into his skin.

The silence gave him time to think.

Think about his stupid choice of men.

First, there had been his crush on the world’s best figure skater, Victor Nikiforov, and now, he only downgraded a single step, he was now crushing on Christophe Giacometti.

One didn’t know he existed and the other made it clear that they weren’t interested in relationships.

He was Chris’s playmate, and he let him.

He is willing to let Chris drag him to bed, because he needs it.

He needs love and attention and if he could only get it by letting Chris play with him, he would let Chris play with him forever.

“Why am I like this?” he laughed weakly to himself, earning a soft meow in response.

“I’m a mess, Victoria,” he explained while turning to the cat seated on top of the closed toilet. She stared at him with her large green eyes before meowing again.

“Like, why do I think I even have a chance with him? He’s Christophe Giacometti and I’m me, a nobody from Japan,” he whispered as he turned his gaze to the ceiling.

The room lapsed into silence again, leaving him to wonder what was wrong with him.

What was he missing? What was he doing wrong? Was it because he loved too easily? Because he didn’t protest? That he accepted so easily?

Could you really blame him? He was being played with by the Christophe Giacometti.

There weren’t many people that could say that.

But how much longer could he say that?

How much longer until Chris grew bored?

Until playing with him wasn’t good enough?

Yuuri rose a hand to his chest and held it there for a moment, trying to pinpoint where the sudden ache had suddenly come from.

“How long?” he mumbled to himself, earning a meow in response.

“Nothing, Victoria, nothing at all,” he sighed while letting his hand drop back into the water and his eyes slid shut.

Just a little bit longer and then he’ll get out and make dinner.

* * *

Yuuri didn’t like to complain.

Didn’t want to bother anyone with his problems.

He didn’t complain when his feet bleed after a hard day of skating.

He didn’t complain when he got covered in bruises from falling on the ice too many times.

He didn’t complain when he felt homesick.

He didn’t complain when he missed his precious Vicchan.

He didn’t complain when he came home to an empty apartment.

He didn’t complain when he came home to Chris fucking someone in his room.

He didn’t complain.

He knew he could, or at least, thought he could if need be.

Josef would house him in a heartbeat if he ever mentioned his problems with Chris.

Josef would also force him to rest if he saw how his body ended up some days.

He knew if he really wanted to, he could stop it all.

He could go back to his little town and become a nobody.

There would be no more pain, no more heartbreak and also, no more dreams.

He wanted to skate on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov.

Wanted to prove to the rest of the world that Josef didn’t make a mistake by choosing to coach him.

He wanted to prove that he was worth something.

But who was he kidding.

No matter how much he tried, Chris didn’t care.

Chris still went out every other night to find someone new to sleep with.

Chris still brought the occasional fuck back to their apartment and forced him to listen.

Chris still played with him. Dragging him to bed on the days he couldn’t be bothered hunting for someone else.

And the sad thing was, that he let him. He let Chris play him.

Was he really proving anything if he gave in to Chris’s demands so easily?

Yuuri let out a sigh as he dropped onto his bed.

He had the apartment to himself, this time not because Chris was on the hunt for someone new to play with but because Chris was out of the country with Josef, competing in Skate America as they spoke.

He couldn’t bring himself to turn on the television and watch, even when he knew that Victor Nikiforov was also there competing.

He needed to stay focused, needed to keep his cool.

Skate Canada was right around the corner and he needed to be ready.

A meow broke him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, I should eat something,” he mumbled to himself before dragging his sorry butt off the bed and moved towards the kitchen with Victoria right behind him.

* * *

Chris let out a soft chuckle as an arm wrapped around his waist.

“Why hello there, Mister Gold Medallist,” he cooed while draping an arm over the man’s shoulders.

“Please, call me Victor,” the man chuckled.

Chris let out a snort of a laugh while leaning forwards and pressing a soft kiss on the Russian man’s cheek.

“Well, Victor, what are your plans for the evening?” he inquired while batting his long lashes at the older skater.

He couldn’t help the bubble of excitement that grew in the pit of his stomach as Victor’s breath seems to get caught in his throat.

It didn’t matter how many times they got together, he still grew excited by the fact that _the_ Victor Nikiforov wanted him.

“Well,” Victor started, seeming to catch his breath again, “I have some plans with a dear friend of mine.”

“Oh?” he cooed as a smirk found its way to his lips.

“What type of plans?” he questioned.

“I’m not quite sure,” Victor purred while sending him a devilish smile, “Maybe something naughty.”

“Vitya, Christophe.”

Chris glanced behind him and smiled charmingly at Victor’s coach, Yakov, as he approached them.

“Yakov!” he greeted, earning a grunt in response.

“Both of you better stay out of trouble tonight. I do not want to wake up with either of your faces plastered on the front page of the newspaper,” Yakov warned them.

“Come on, Yakov! We aren’t that bad,” Victor said while waving his coach’s concern off.

“Behave!” Yakov demanded before storming off.

Chris glanced towards Victor and raised an eyebrow curiously.

“I do not remember ever getting my face plastered on the front page,” he mumbled, causing Victor to chuckle softly.

“You haven’t partied with me properly then,” Victor said while grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

“I suppose we haven’t,” Chris hummed while sending a smirk in Victor’s direction. “Do you plan to show me tonight?” he inquired, earning a bright laugh in response.

“I have other ideas,” Victor responded with a wink before tugging him along, “Maybe another time.”

* * *

“Who’s the cutie?”

Chris stared at the background picture on his phone for a moment. It was simple photo of himself and Yuuri smiling at the camera while sitting next to each other on their apartment balcony during a sunset. He glanced towards the man beside him and gave him a fake insulted look.

“That’s me,” he gasped, earning himself a chuckle as Victor leant closer to him.

“And who is the cutie with you?” Victor inquired while grabbing the phone from his hands to stare at it a little closer.

“You don’t recognise him?” Chris question, quirking an eyebrow in confusion. Sure, Yuuri wasn’t that big of a name but he wasn’t someone to ignore either. He wasn’t Japan’s top skater for nothing.

“Am I meant to?” Victor responded while handing his phone back. He opened his mouth to explain who Yuuri was, only for the words to catch in his throat.

Yuuri was his. His and no one else’s. He didn’t plan to share him with anyone else, especially not the heartbreaker, Victor Nikiforov.

“No, ma chéri, he’s just a little skater from my home rink,” he explained while locking his phone and setting it to the side.

He had just gotten jealous, jealous about sharing his Yuuri, his mon trésor, with someone else.

Why? Yuuri was just his rink mate and his roommate.

Sure, they fooled around every once and awhile - okay quite a lot, now that he reflected - but he and Yuuri weren’t dating.

“I can’t believe we won’t see each other until the finals,” Victor whined, causing him to glance curiously in the older man’s direction.

“Ah, that is right, you have Russia next,” he mumbled, feeling a pout forming on his own lips.

“Yeah, and you have China, don’t you?” Victor stated while grabbing his hand and lifting it into the air. He stared at their joined hands in confusion but let the other man do as he wishes.

“Sadly,” he sighed dramatically.

“Don’t be sad, you’ll win for sure,” Victor reassured him.

“Oh, what makes you so sure?” he inquired. Victor tilted his head up, turning his gorgeous blue eyes on him.

“Because you always skate incredibly,” Victor said while smiling at him.

“Not incredibly enough,” he mumbled quietly before leaning down to capture Victor’s lips in a kiss.

_‘Never incredibly enough to beat you.’_

* * *

Yuuri stared down at the medal draped around his neck, still in awe of it.

He had come second. _Second!_ Second in his first Grand Prix qualifier.

Josef had reassured him that second was brilliant and that if he picked up another silver in France, he was guaranteed a spot in the finals.

“Um, hi.” A voice said, startling him and causing his head to snap up in a moment of panic. There in front of him stood a tanned teenager, who was smiling at him nervously while clutching his phone close to his chest.

“Hi?” he mumbled while glancing around him, wondering where Josef had gone off too - probably to make sure Chris was practicing, Josef had been all huffy about Chris not returning any of his calls since they arrived in France.

“I just wanted to say that you skated amazingly! Can I get a photo?” the boy asked, a light blush on his cheeks. He was taken aback by the boy’s question, he wasn’t the one that normally got asked for photos - unless he was in Japan.

“S-sure!” he stuttered with a nod of his head. The tanned male squealed in excitement before slipping into the spot next to him and holding his phone out in front of him. Yuuri smiled for the camera and flashed a peace sign, then teen took a couple of photos - Yuuri almost wanted to say a couple too many but it was all done so quickly, he wasn’t sure.

“I’m Phichit, by the way,” the teen introduced himself enthusiastically.

“Yuuri,” he mumbled before blushing in embarrassment, “But you probably knew that.”

“I’m a skater too! I skate for Thailand, my coach said that with a little more work I should be able to get into the senior league,” Phichit explained while sending him a blinding smile.

“Well, I can’t wait to skate against you someday,” he stated, resulting in a blinding smile being sent his way.

“Do you have Instagram? Twitter?” Phichit asked.

“Um,” he pulled his phone out of his pocket and started to flick through it. He didn’t think he had either but Chris did have full access to his phone, so it might be possible.

“Ah, Instagram,” Phichit gasped while snatching the phone from his hands and starting to type away on it.

“I don’t really use it,” he mumbled.

“Well, there is always time to learn! So, I added myself on yours. Now, we can talk whenever. Oh, and you can see all my amazing selfies!” Phichit said with a wink. He smiled shyly and nodded his head. That didn’t sound too bad.

“Anyway, I should find my coach, I’ll see you around! Message me!” Phichit said, giving him a bright smile and a small wave before slipping out of the seat beside him and skipping off in the direction of the change rooms.

“Yuuri, there you are,” Josef called out to him, causing him to perk up curiously, “I have a few interviews lined up, some of them including that Japanese reporter you like.” Yuuri sent his coach a thankful smile while collecting his bag and hurrying to his coach’s side.

“Okay. Did you get a hold of Chris?” he asked, earning a sigh in response.

“In the end,” Josef mumbled, leaving the comment at that. He bit back a chuckle, knowing that Chris had probably been doing something he shouldn’t have been by Josef’s reaction.

* * *

Chris couldn’t put his finger on it.

His heart was beating a million miles per minute, his palms were sweaty and he couldn’t sit still.

He was just picking Yuuri and Josef up from the airport.

Nothing big or special.

He wasn’t skating in front of thousands of people.

He wasn’t competing at the Olympics or at Worlds.

He hadn’t had coffee, he had been good and stuck to those horrible protein shakes that Josef insisted he drink.

He had already been to the rink today and spent a solid two hours on his short program.

Chris let out a sigh as he sat down and started fiddling with his phone in an attempt to stop fidgeting.

He had no reason to feel nervous.

He quickly found himself flicking through the pictures on his phone.

He never realised just how many photos he took in Yuuri’s presence.

He also never realised how much he enjoyed seeing Yuuri smile.

“Christophe.”

He glanced up at the sound of his name and smiled as he spotted Josef and Yuuri walking towards him.

“Josef!” he greeted while getting to his feet and moving to hug his long-time coach, who chuckle while hugging him back.

“Have you been training?” Josef questioned, while giving his shoulder a soft squeeze. He rolled his eyes while taking a step back.

“Always,” he insisted before turning his gaze towards Yuuri.

Sweet, precious Yuuri who was staring at his feet and trying to make himself invisible.

“Yuuri,” he cooed, catching the younger man attention immediately. Yuuri glanced up at him and gave him one of his adorable, shy smiles.

He couldn’t help himself but draw Yuuri into a tight hug.

It felt so nice to have Yuuri back in his arms again, his sweet, pure Yuuri. Who always looked up to him with big brown eyes that he couldn’t refuse.

It also soothed the jealousy that had grown in him.

He still couldn’t believe he had gotten jealous. Jealous over Victor calling _his_ Yuuri cute.

“Congratulations, mon trésor,” he mumbled before pressing a soft kiss against Yuuri’s cheek, which set Yuuri’s cheeks alight in an adorable blush.

“Come, come, let’s get you both home,” he called out while taking Yuuri’s luggage bag in one hand and one of Yuuri’s hands in the other, tugging the Japanese skater along before he could protest. “Let’s get you home!”

* * *

He couldn’t explain it.

The need to touch every inch. To mark Yuuri as his.

It felt like someone had lit the fire in his chest and it only began to smother the flames.

“Chris,” Yuuri groaned while shifting away from him, “Not right now.”

“Je ne peux pas en avoir assez*,” he mumbled while wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s waist and pulling him back to him. He pressed a gently kiss to the back of Yuuri’s neck, causing the younger male to groan.

“Je t'ai manqué aussi, mais sommeil**,” Yuuri mumbled, his pronunciations perfect and clear even when half asleep. Chris felt the breath catch in his throat as he stared down at Yuuri with wide eyes, wondering when the other’s French had progressed so far without him knowing.

Yuuri let out a little whine while shifting around, this time to face him. He watched greedily as _his_ Yuuri buried into his bare chest.

He felt a little bad, only a little because he had pounced on the Japanese man almost as soon as they were alone. Dragging Yuuri into his bedroom, where he covered as much of the Japanese man skin with kisses as he could get reach.

Yuuri’s neck was spotted in beautiful hickeys. Hickeys that he had put great effort into placing and making sure they stood out against the younger man’s pale skin.

“Christophe.”

He let out a hum at the sound of his full name while leaning down and pressing a soft kiss against Yuuri’s forehead.

“Sleep, now,” Yuuri mumbled while throwing an arm around his chest.

“It’s still early,” he cooed softly while running his fingers gently down Yuuri’s side.

“Tomorrow,” Yuuri mumbled while pressing his (freezing cold) feet into his calves.

“Tomorrow,” he sighed, admitting defeat while watching as his precious, little Yuuri drifted off to sleep with his face buried in his bare chest.

It was there, watching _his_ Yuuri sleep peacefully that it all clicked into place.

He, Christophe Giacometti, was in love with Yuuri Katsuki.

He was in love with his roommate, his rink mate and Japan’s beautiful cinnamon roll.

He had been jealous of Victor’s attraction to Yuuri.

He had had been excited to see Yuuri at the airport.

He was in love and he was suddenly terrified because he didn’t fall in love.

He had one night stands and open relationships with no emotional baggage.

He had never been in a proper relationship. Never loved anyone romantically.

Other than Victor Nikiforov, someone he could never have.

Could he really give Yuuri something he had never given anyone else?

Could he be happy in love?

Could he be happy with Yuuri?

Chris let out a soft sigh while pressing one final kiss against the top of Yuuri’s head before tugging the blankets over them more.

He needed to sleep on this realization, and then maybe ‘bed’ Yuuri some more when they both wake up.

*I can’t get enough of you **Missed you too, but sleep

* * *

He had done it again.

Fallen back into bed with Christophe without a moment of hesitation.

He was meant to be trying to get over his crush.

Yuuri carefully shifted away from Chris, trying not to wake the older skater during his attempt to escape the room.

Something had been different about Chris.

Chris’ touch had been feverish in nature, dare he say passionate. Quite unlike the usual playful exchange that he was used to.

For the first time, Yuuri felt exhausted after a night full of sex. Though, he wasn’t sure if he was completely exhausted from the sex or the fact that he also flew eight hours yesterday to get home after coming second in his first ever Grand Prix qualifier.

Yuuri managed to leave the room without waking Chris, he stumbled his way on shaky feet to his own bedroom.

Yuuri had paused at his dressed to put on some boxers when he caught sight of the colours decorating his inner thighs. His inner thighs were a mixture of red and purple, covered in hickeys and bruises.

His cheeks heated up as he stared down at all the markings for a moment before slipping some boxes on and heading towards his closet to find a shirt.

The moment he caught sight of his reflection, his eyes widened in surprise.

His neck was completely covered in hickeys.

He lifted a hand up to lightly touch one of the reddish-purple marks, only to gasp and drop to the ground.

“Oh god,” he whispered, horrified.

Something had happened. Something serious must have happened.

Chris had never given him so many hickeys, especially in such noticeable places.

It was normally one or two along the collarbone, something that was easily covered with a normal shirt.

But his neck was completely covered, there would be no way to hide it.

He couldn’t wear a scarf all day, people would look at him funny if he wore a scarf inside.

He couldn’t wear makeup, he would just sweat it off while training - he now reflected on the fact that training was going to be rather painful if he managed to get on the ice today.

A soft meow broke him from his thoughts and drew his attention towards his neatly made bed, where Victoria was stretched out comfortably.

“What happened?” he asked the cat, getting a slow blink in response.

“This-this,” he said while gesturing to his neck, “has never happened before. What am I meant to do?” he hissed, earning a blank look from the cat before she shifted further onto her back, exposing her tummy for rubs.

Yuuri, unable to refuse Victoria’s pleading look, shifted over to gently stroke the cat’s soft white fur.

“What does this mean?” he mumbled while resting his head on the bed beside the cat.

Victoria purred as he bathed her in attention, clearly pleased with herself.

What was he going to do?

* * *

phichithamster

Today at 12:05pm

YUUUUUUUUURI

Phichit?

Yes~

Do you remember me?

Of course

Really? Awesome ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"

What is that?

What do you mean what is it? It is a face

Don’t you have it? It is a Japanese keyboard!

Um, maybe?

(°▽°)

There we go~

LOL

Nice face

What you up too?

Thank you. I rather like my face

I’m hiding

???

Hiding? Why?

How old are you again?

Ohhhhhhhh!

You did it, didn’t you? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Oh god

You did the horizontal mambo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

No! Stop!

Had sexual congress ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

What! No! Stop!

Banged ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

How do I unfriend???

Made some music! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Urggggg

Boondoggled ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

God save me now

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

No

It’s okay

I won’t tell ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

I need new friends

I am a new friend

I need better friends

Nawwwwwwwww

Don’t say that, Yuuuuuuuuri

I’m a good friend

I take wonderful selfies

Have you seen how popular our selfie together got?

Um…. no

Riiiiiiiight. You are an old man

Excuse you! I’m 20

You didn’t even know you had instagram

How do I unfriend you?

I don’t need to put up with this

Nooooooooooo

｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

I love you, Yuuri!

We have only meet once

How do you love me already?

Because you are just so loveable!

Tell that to my non-existent list of exs

Huh? But you boondoggled?

Can we not call it that?

You made music?

I give up

Yes, I ‘made music’ last night

Ohhhhhhhh

Last night? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hey look, I found the unfriend button

NOOOOOOOOOOO

I NEED YOU, YUURI

Stop with the face

(๑╹ω╹๑ )

Okay

*sigh*

Did you just write sigh?

I ‘made music’ with a guy that doesn’t want to date

Date altogether? Or date you?

I don’t know….

But last night was… different

You aren’t going to go into details, are you? Because I am underage

Your profile says 18

That’s underage

In America, maybe

Shhhhhhhh. Details, details

Anyway, last night was different

He did some stuff he has never done before

He? Before?

You’ve made music more than once

Why am I talking about this with you?

Clearly, you don’t have a big friend pool

… damn it…

Haha! Knew it!

Yeah. He. Multiple.

Geez, apparently, Japan’s cinnamon roll isn’t as innocent as everyone thinks

I hate you

No, you love me ╰(´︶`)╯♡

You would have unfriended by now if you hated me

I dislike you

You love me, just admit it

We are going to be great friends

Anyway, your mystery man was different how?

I can’t leave the house

Huh?

(Photo attached)

Holy shit. That’s your neck!!?!?!

How do I hide this!!!

And Trophée de France is in less than two weeks

Makeup?

Sweat

Sweat-proof makeup?

That exists?

Urg

We have to go shopping together sometime

But at least I know you are into makeup

I like making my eyes pop…

I think you should focus on your lips

I’m sure that would look amazing in a lovely red colour

Hmmmm

I’ll think about it

Good luck with those love bites?

Kill me now

That’s no fun though ☆:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:☆

* * *

Yuuri stood nervously in front of Josef, staring at the ground rather than his coach.

He had tried everything he could think of to try and cover the hickeys that decorated almost every inch of his neck, but nothing had worked.

Even after a full day of rest, none of the hickeys had faded.

So, here he stood, neck exposed in front of Josef.

He waited for something, expecting his coach to be upset or angry.

Instead, he got a deep sigh and a pat on the arm.

“Just focus on your spins for today,” Josef said gently, he lifted his head up enough to make eye contact with Josef, who gave him a soft smile.

“You are being safe, right?” Josef questioned, while arching an eyebrow, “Condoms? Lube?”

His cheeks tinted red in embarrassment as he dropped his gaze to the ground again.

“Gonna, you know, practice, um, spins,” he stammered out while hurrying away from his coach and towards the ice.

“Yuuri,” Josef called out, causing him to pause and hesitantly glance towards his coach, “I’m here for you, if you ever need anything. Even if it is just someone to talk too.”

He stared at Josef for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

“Thanks,” he replied while hurrying along before anything else could be said.

* * *

_‘Congrats on your win <3’_

The message stared at him, bright and blinding.

Yuuri had sent him a congratulatory message and had tagged the end of the message with a heart.

What did the heart mean?

Did Yuuri like him? Was it a friend heart? A congratulatory heart? Was it something more?

A pout formed on his lips as he stared at his phone while trying to figure out the meaning of one little heart.

“Excuse me, could I get a photo?” a voice questioned, causing Chris to glance up from his phone and stare at the tanned teen in front of him.

“Are you meant to be back here?” he questioned without a moment of thought, earning a grin from the teen and a flash of his lanyard.

“I can be back here. I’m a junior skater,” the teen replied before pulling his phone out of his pocket, “So, could I get a photo? You don’t have to say yes!”

Chris stared at the teen for a moment before flashing him a gentle smile and gesturing to the seat beside him.

You’d think being the second-best skater in the world that he would be used to people approaching him for photos, but the truth was, males didn’t approach him. It was always the girls.

“Of course,” he said, earning a bright smile before the teen dropped down beside him.

“Thank you! I’m Phichit! Phichit Chulanont!” the teen told him seriously while clicking the home button of his phone, lighting up the background.

Chris felt something in his chest stop at the sight in front of him.

“Is that Yuuri Katsuki?” he found himself questioning. Phichit glanced up at him and nodded while shifting his phone to give him a better view.

“Yeah! I was at Skate Canada where he won silver,” Phichit explained, “We exchanged instagrams and have been messaging each other since!”

Chris stared at Phichit in surprise. He had noticed that Yuuri had been a bit more attached to his phone of late, but he hadn’t expected it to be because of some junior.

He paused when something clicked in his head: he was jealous over a teen.

He was jealous over a teen that managed to befriend _his_ Yuuri.

“He’s really nice and sweet,” Phichit said before angling his phone to get them both into frame.

Chris took a deep breath before smiling charmingly at the camera, letting Phichit snap a couple pictures of them.

He watched curiously as Phichit quickly set to work filtering the photo before glancing towards him, eyes big and wide and proving just how innocent he was.

“Can I post this on instagram? I’ll tag you!” Phichit said, causing him to chuckle and nodding his head.

“Of course, mon chou,” he chuckled and nodded his head, earning himself a bright smile in response.

Yuuri wasn’t his, no matter how much he dubbed Yuuri his, he wasn’t.

And Chris was beginning to regret telling Yuuri that he wasn’t looking for anything serious.

Because he had changed his mind.

He wanted something serious with Yuuri.

Especially since the other man he had feelings for was off limits.

* * *

christophe-gc

Today at 4:07am

I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! YOU STARTED USING INSTAGRAM AND DIDN’T ADD ME RIGHT AWAY!!!

I’M HURT, YUURI!!! EXTREMELY HURT!!!

I miss you.

I’ll see you in France and if I don’t see you before hand

Good luck, mon trésor.

* * *

“Just relax, breath,” Josef mumbled while holding on to his hands gently, “You’ve done this thousands of times.”

Yuuri took a deep breath and nodded his head.

Josef was right, he had skated this routine thousands of times. Both on and off the ice, he could do this.

He hoped he could do this.

“Do not doubt yourself,” Josef mumbled in French, catching his attention immediately, “Show the world the Yuuri that caught my attention.”

“Yes, coach,” he mumbled back in French while standing up straight and letting go of Josef’s hands and pushing away from the wall of the rink.

“Become the mirage,” Josef said, causing him to smile and nod his head.

“I am the mirage,” he reminded Josef before skating towards the centre of the ice.

He just needs another silver. Even a bronze could get him to the finals.

Then he would be on the same ice as him.

The same ice as Victor Nikiforov.

He’d also be on the same ice as Chris.

Not as a rink mate but as a true competitor.

He took a few deep breaths as the arena went silent.

He needed to hypnotise the audience.

_‘Hypnotise the audience? You can’t even hypnotise any of the men you like.’_

Yuuri felt his breath catch at the hiss of truth that started to bounce around in his head.

How could he hypnotise the audience?

How could he please them if he couldn’t even please Chris?

The music started all too soon, and he pushed himself forwards.

Muscle memory ran him through the routine on autopilot as his mind reminded him of his failures.

He wasn’t date worthy. Wasn’t lovable. Wasn’t interesting enough. Wasn’t anything.

How could he hypnotise anyone?

The applause brought him back to the present, where he stood in the middle of the ice, panting and staring blankly into the audience.

The audience was deafening as they applauded and cheered, filling the ice around him with flowers.

“What?” he mumbled as he pushed himself into a small circle, staring out into the crowd for a moment before hurrying towards the kiss and cry.

What had he done? Had he hypnotised everyone? Had he actually done it?

“Yuuri!” Josef greeted him as he stepped off the ice, sweeping him up into a tight hug, “Incredible! Amazing! The best I have seen from you!”

He stared at Josef before slowly nodding his head and turning back to the ice.

What had he done?

* * *

phichithamster

Today at 8:39pm

OMG!!! 112.09 (　ﾟдﾟ)

I DON’T KNOW WHAT I DID

YOU ALMOST BROKE A WORLD RECORD

THAT IS WHAT YOU DID ☆〜（ゝ。∂）

I didn’t break it though

You were close ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

Geez, where did the quad flip come from?

I’ve never successfully landed a quad flip

Welp, I would now call you a liar

Because there are videos everywhere of you nailing a quad flip

AS YOUR LAST JUMP (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

I don’t remember anything

Maybe you found your zone @(・●・)@

Zone?

I don’t know, something my coach drones on and on about

That place where everything just clicks and skating becomes so natural

I mean, I was sort of having a mental breakdown on the ice…

Huh? Really?

… so, not in the zone?

GOD, THAT MEANS YOUR ZONE MUST BE INCREDIBLE!!!

btw, I’m unfriending you

HUH??? Σ('◉⌓◉’)

WHY??? Σ('◉⌓◉’)

I can’t believe you ratted me out

Ratted you out? (๑•ૅㅁ•๑)

You told my rink mate I was using instagram

???

Oh, wait

You are rink mates with Christophe Giacometti

Unfriending you now

WAIT! NO! COME BACK! Σ('◉⌓◉’)

I’M SORRY!!! .°(ಗдಗ。)°.

* * *

_‘Beautiful.’_

It was the only thing running through his mind as he watched Yuuri skate.

He had been worried when Yuuri had skated into the middle of the ice for his short program.

It was the stiffness of his spine, the distant look in his eyes. Both signs that were normally linked with an upcoming panic attack.

But the music started and everything changed.

Yuuri didn’t crumble, didn’t falter, he came alive for the world to see.

He had never seen Yuuri skate like that before and, of all things, it excited him.

He had always known that Yuuri was special, that he had potential, but it was making Yuuri believe in his own abilities that was the issue.

And as Yuuri skated across the ice, making everything look as easy as breathing, Chris knew that something had changed.

A skater didn’t just throw a quad flip into the end of his routine and nail it perfectly.

He had seen Yuuri’s attempts at a quad flip before, watched him bite the ice over and over as he tried to perfect that quad flip.

But here, with glassy eyes, he throws himself into the air and lands the jump with ease, barely blinking as he moved into the final spin of his routine.

It was like watching a different person.

What had happened to his sweet, innocent Yuuri?

But this new Yuuri, set his body alight.

He wanted nothing more than to step onto the ice and compete against this new Yuuri.

He didn’t like to be outdone, especially by someone that wasn’t Victor Nikiforov.

He also felt the urge to take Yuuri into his arms and hold him tight.

To mark every inch of his skin with his lips, to bring out those beautiful red marks again.

“The things you do to me, Yuuri,” he sighed softly to himself while leaning heavily into the back of his seat.

* * *

Yuuri stared down at the medal around his neck in shock.

He couldn’t believe it.

He had a gold medal draped around his neck and an invitation to the Grand Prix Finals.

He had done it. He was going to skate on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov.

“Congratulations!” a voice mumbled into his ear before he found himself wrapped up tightly in a pair of strong arms.

“Chris!” he said in surprise before wiggling in the man's arms until they were facing each other, “I did it.”

He lifted up the medal around his neck and sent Chris a shy smile.

“You did and you were beautiful, mon trésor,” Chris cooed, brushing his lips softly against Yuuri’s cheeks.

Yuuri did a double take at the sudden use of his pet name, something Chris rarely used in public, even among close friends. That pet name was reserved solely for the bedroom. Chris did not call him ‘mon trésor’ in public, it was a nickname reserved for private moments. So, to hear it in the backstage at the skating rink where other skaters and their coaches were floating was unusual.

Yuuri shook off his over imaginative brain, telling it to behave and that nothing had changed, concluding it was a slip of the tongue on Chris’ part.

_‘I’m not looking for anything serious, Yuuri.’_

The words echoed in his mind, a constant reminder that the use of his nickname meant nothing. A simple slip up.

Chris didn’t want him, not in the way Yuuri needed him to want him.

“Can you believe it? We will both be at the finals,” Chris declared enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yeah. I finally get to compete against you,” he said while glancing down at the medal around his neck.

Chris let out a chuckle as he leaned down to nuzzle Yuuri’s cheek, causing Yuuri to giggle at the scratchy feeling of Chris’ beard.

“Not only me. You’ll also get to compete against, Victor,” Chris cooed in his ear teasingly.

“I wasn’t the one that named my cat after the man,” he countered, earning a raised eyebrow from the Swiss skater.

“No, you named your dog,” Chris replied immediately, a teasing smirk edging of Chris’ lips when he pouted in retaliation.

“Christophe, Yuuri, it is time to leave,” Josef’s voice called out, causing him to glance towards their coach.

“Coming,” he replied, while pulling away from Chris’s grasp and moving towards his coach.

“Mon trésor,” Chris whined while grasping his hand before he could slip out of his reach, “Let’s go out for dinner tonight.”

He stared at Chris in surprise, once he could excuse for a slip up but twice, in a matter of minutes, Yuuri was worried.

He forced a smile and nodded his head at Chris’s request, hoping that they didn’t end up back in the same room tonight.

Yuuri was tired and he still had to skate his exhibition skate the next day, he didn’t have the time or energy to be played with.

_‘Chris didn’t want you.’_

The little voice in the back of his head reminded him, causing a dull ache to settle in his chest.

Chris didn’t want him. He was simply just one of Chris’s playmates.

Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Yuuri groaned softly as he shifted onto his side and tugged the blankets higher to his chin.

It was rest day, meaning he could hide away in bed all day.

And hiding was oh so tempting. Hiding meant no Chris, no depressing thoughts or silent reminders.

It would just be him, his bed-

A soft meow broke his thought process and caused him to crack open an eye and lifted his head off his pillow slightly.

“Victoria,” he mumbled, voice croaky and laden with sleep. The fluffy ragdoll blinked at him while ever so gracefully tip-toeing up the bed.

It would just be him, his bed and Victoria - didn’t seem like a bad day.

“Yuuri~,” a voice sung out from the hallway, causing him to let out a sigh before he gently lifted the edge of the covers up. Victoria took the invitation immediately, slithering underneath and making herself comfortable right beside his chest.

Yuuri closed his eyes and snuggled the purring cat, hoping that Chris would assume he was asleep and leave him be.

“Yuuri, mon trésor,” Chris’ voice grew louder before there was a gentle tap on his door. There was a moment of silence before the door gently popped open.

The room was silent - other than Victoria’s content purr - for a moment before he heard a soft sigh.

“Still sleeping, mon ange, what am I going to do with you?” Chris mumbled under his breath.

He stayed still, breathing slowly while listening closely to the sounds around him.

He heard Chris gently walk further into the room, stopping right beside his bed.

After a moment, he felt something being gently pressed against the top of head and felt more than heard something being placed on the pillow beside him.

“Sleep well, Yuuri,” Chris whispered ever so softly before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

Yuuri laid there a moment longer, listening closely as Chris’ footsteps faded into nothingness before opening his eyes.

He blinked in confusion at the small, square, navy blue box that now lay on the pillow beside him.

“What is this?” he mumbled to Victoria, who continued to purr her heart out while cuddling against him.

He reached over to grab the box, bringing it closer and more into focus.

“Oh,” he mumbled, as he read the silver words written onto the front of the box, “It’s my birthday,”

He had been more excited about having a day off that he had forgotten why Josef had given him a day off right before the Grand Prix Finals.

“Twenty-one,” he mumbled while setting the box back down on the pillow, deciding that the least he could do was open the present in front of Chris later.

For now, he wanted to get another hour of sleep or so.

* * *

Yuuri shuffled into the kitchen, yawning into his hand as he headed straight for the coffee machine.

He had managed to get another hour and half of sleep, enough to leave him drowsy and feeling more well rested than he normally did.

“Good morning, mon trésor.”

Yuuri paused and after a moment of searching with unforced eyes - he now realised that he had left his glasses in his room - finding Chris lounging on the couch with a book in hand.

“Good morning,” he echoed while pouring himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip and let out a sigh of contentment.

A chuckle filled the room, causing Yuuri to glance towards his roommate with unfocused eyes.

“Happy birthday, Yuuri,” Chris cooed while holding an arm out to him. It took a moment for Yuuri’s sleep-addled brain to understand what Chris’ gesture meant. He walked towards Chris, letting the older man wrap an arm around his waist when he came within arm’s reach.

“Welcome to adulthood,” Chris teased while smiling at him brightly. He rolled his eyes before leaning down to press a kiss against Chris’s cheek.

“Thank you,” he deadpanned with a roll of his eyes. Technically, twenty was legal age in Japan, therefore making him an adult already.

He stood there a moment, leaning into Chris’s touch before he remembered the box in his room. He felt his cheeks heat up as he turned to his roommate.

“Um,” he stammered, causing Chris to raise an eyebrow in his direction, “I found a box in my room. Was that from you?” he questioned, hoping that Chris hadn’t noticed that he had been awake when he originally tried to give him the present.

“Oh, yeah,” Chris said simply, a light dust of red covering both of Chris’ cheeks as he sent him a soft smile. “Have you opened it?”

“No,” he squeaked in panic before putting his mug down and scrambling out of Chris’ arms and towards his bedroom, “I’ll get it now!”

Yuuri hurried to his room, finding the navy-blue box exactly where he had left it on his secondary pillow.

Victoria was curled up on his main pillow, glaring at him with an unamused look, probably because he had interrupted her nap.

“Sorry,” he whispered, pressing a kiss on top of her fluffy head in apology before grabbing the present and his glasses.

Yuuri hurried back to Chris, who was sitting there with a smile on his lips.

Sure, he had seen Chris smile plenty of times, but this smile was different. It was soft and sweet, a face he only saw on the older man's face when children were involved.

He walked towards Chris, pausing to scoop up his mug of coffee again only for Chris’s arms to wrap around his waist and pull him backwards. He gasped as he fell right into Chris’s lap.

“Chris,” he whined, earning himself a chuckle and a gentle kiss against his neck.

“Open it,” Chris prompted, causing him to sigh but turning his gaze towards the navy-blue box. He span the box around in his hand for a moment, before freezing as Chris pressed another kiss against his neck.

“Open it,” Chris said again, causing him to roll his eyes but gently pulling the lid off the box.

His eyes widened when he saw what was so carefully placed in the centre of the box.

In the middle of the box was a gorgeous necklace - or maybe it was a choker.

The choker was made up of gorgeous black, white and blue beads with a round silver coin lay at the centre of the necklace, a simple snowflake pattern cut into it.

“It’s gorgeous,” he mumbled as he took the choker out, “Help me put it on,” he demanded.

Chris let out a chuckle and pressed another kiss to his neck - making it three, simple and innocent kisses - before taking the choker from his hands and helping him put it on.

“How do I look?” he asked while shifting in his head to stare at Chris, who smiled and leant forwards to press a gentle kiss against his lips.

“Just as beautiful as ever, mon trésor,” Chris ensured him while squeezing his waist gently, “Shall we take a photo?”

“Chris,” he whined while pouting towards the Swiss man, who simply chuckled at him.

Chris knew he hated photos.

Something was off about Chris; his touches and kisses had been so innocent and sweet this morning.

What was going on?

* * *

phichithamster

Today at 10:38am

How do you know if someone likes you?

Huh? (๑•ૅㅁ•๑)

How can you tell if someone likes you?

You know I’m a child, right? (๑•ૅㅁ•๑)

You are eighteen

CHILD (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

So, trouble in paradise?

Never been in paradise

Ahhhhh, so it is ‘that guy’

What?

The guy that doesn’t want a relationship

Is it Christophe? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

What?

Chris and you post a lot of photos together ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rink mates

A LOT of photos ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

He got you a necklace for your birthday ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Also, roommates

And fuck buddies ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

How can you tell if someone likes you?

I mean, it depends on the person

I think Chris likes me

Fuck buddies?

That’s why I’m not sure

WAIT!!! CHRISTOPHE WAS HICKEY GUY!!! Σ('◉⌓◉’)

Yeah

God damn (　ﾟдﾟ)

He has been so different lately

But I don’t want to get my hopes up. What if I’m wrong?

Christophe would be a fool not to like you

If only that was the truth

YUURI!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri didn’t know how to describe how he was feeling.

He was finally here, at the Grand Prix finals.

His chest wouldn’t stop pounding in his chest, and he wasn’t sure if it was out of nervousness or excitement.

He was really here. In less than twenty-four hours he was going to be skating on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov. THE Victor Nikiforov.

“It is called breathing,” a voice mumbled in French before a hand landed heavily on his lower back. He jumped in surprise before glancing to his side where Chris stood.

The Swiss skater didn’t seem at all phased by the atmosphere that came with skating at the Finals, something that shouldn’t be that surprising to him. Chris was the second-best skater in the world for a reason.

“Christophe,” Josef scolded Chris from his other side - he was a little confused as how he ended up in the middle of his coach and rink mate, “Leave Yuuri alone.”

“I’m fine,” he ensured Josef with a small smile, “I’m just…” he trailed off while trying to figure out what he was feeling.

“Excited? Nervous?” Chris guessed while draping an arm over his shoulders. He let out a thoughtful hum while continuing to figure out what he was feeling.

“Joyful,” he mumbled quietly.

“Joyful?” Chris questioned before humming.

“I suppose there is something joyful about making it to the finals,” Chris conceded.

“Boys, warm ups are about to begin,” Josef reminded them, causing them both to hum and nod their head. Chris’s arm slipped off his shoulders, but not before gently giving his shoulder a soft squeeze.

Chris had still been acting off since that strangely passionate night.

He had been around more, been more verbal with his endearments in public and had ever been more touchy than normal - something that was rather hard to believe.

He had lost count of the number of times he had ended up sitting on Chris’s lap during the last two weeks for no other reason than Chris wanting him to sit there.

Yuuri rolled his shoulders as they headed for the rink.

Right now, he didn’t have time to figure Chris out. He needed to focus on skating his heart during the next few days.

* * *

He still couldn’t believe it.

He had just skated on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov.

No only had he skated on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov, but he also was able to perform a perfect quad flip in front of him.

Josef had been hard on him lately, forcing him to put a lot of time and effort into his newly found quad flip and he could land it, most of the time.

“What’s with that look, mon ange? Are you drooling?”

He gasped while wiping at his mouth, causing Chris to snicker at him.

“Christophe,” he pouted, causing Chris’ snicker to turn into a deep laugh.

“You had that star struck look on your face,” Chris teased while skating over to him, “You used to look at me with that look.”

“And then I moved in with you,” he replied, earning a pout in response.

“That hurts, Yuuri,” Chris mumbled while laying a hand on his chest.

“Excuse me,” a new voice called out from behind him. He let out a hum while turning around, only to freeze.

Victor Nikiforov was standing right there. In front of him.

“You’re Yuri Katsuki, right?” Victor questioned while smiling at him brightly.

He stood there a moment before jolting when someone draped over his back.

“It’s pronounced Yuu-ri,” Chris’ voice said in his ear.

“Yuu-ri,” Victor repeated, while flashing him a charming smile, “What a beautiful name.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to respond, only to pause as he felt Chris’ arms wrap around his waist.

What was Chris doing?

He was finally talking to his childhood idol and Chris was hanging off him like some overjealous boyfriend.

But why? It wasn’t like Chris and him were dating?

“Thank you,” he replied while sending Victor a smile.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how do you know Christophe?” Victor questioned while glancing between Chris and him.

“Josef coaches us both,” he explained simply, only to be cut off by Chris.

“We are also roommates,” Chris stated.

What did that have to do with anything?

“And rink mates,” he said while untangling the arm from around his waist and stepping away from Chris.

“Rink mates?” Victor questioned while glancing between them before finally settling his piercing blue gaze on him.

He could melt under Victor Nikiforov’s gaze, could drown in the blueness of his eyes.

“Yeah,” he confirmed while nodding his head.

“VICTOR.”

A voice called out from a little way away, causing Victor to let out a little sigh.

“It seems I am being summoned. I look forward to competing against you both,” Victor replied while winking towards them before strutting - seriously, he strutted away like a supermodel on a catwalk.

He had spoken to Victor Nikiforov. Victor Nikiforov had not only spoken to him but also winked at him.

Victor Nikiforov had called his name beautiful.

Yuuri paused suddenly and turned to face Chris, noting straight away the frown on Chris’ face.

“What was that about?” he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“What about?” Chris responded while turning away from him.

He didn’t understand Chris sometimes.

They weren’t together, but Chris had so easily draped himself over him while he was speaking with THE Victor Nikiforov.

Chris knew how much he idolised Victor, and yet, he still ruined his first ever conversation with Victor by draping over his back.

If he knew better, he would have called Chris’s actions protectiveness.

* * *

phichithamster

Today at 6:55pm

PHICHIT!!!

IT HAPPENED

I MET HIM

OMG

Huh? (๑•ૅㅁ•๑)

I actually met Victor Nikiforov!!!

Oh? （＾Ｏ＾）

And he knew who I was!

And said my name was beautiful

And I may have drowned in his eyes

So, when did this obsession start? (´・ω・｀)

Shut up. It isn’t an obsession

I just admire him

And the sky is purple (¬_¬)

… but it isn’t?

I mean, sometimes, during sunrise and sunset?

Sarcasm (¬_¬)

Ohhhhhhhh

Huh?

So, how did lover boy take it? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Who?

Lover boy? Christophe? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Why?

Well, did he act funny? (๑•ૅㅁ•๑)

I mean, he was rather strange

He got all… I suppose you could call it defensive? Protective?

When I was speaking with Victor

Does he know about your ‘admiration’?

Of course. Chris and I both admire Victor

Chris named his cat after Victor

He did??? @(・●・)@

Yes! I’ve sent you hundreds of pictures of her

Wait, Victoria is Chris’ cat??? @(・●・)@

Yes

And Victoria is named after Victor??? (๑•ૅㅁ•๑)

Also, yes

Where are you staying? (๑･̑◡･̑๑)

Have you eaten? (๑･̑◡･̑๑)

Huh? I’m staying at the hotel where all the competitors are staying

Good. Meet me at the lobby in 5 min ٩(^‿^)۶

Wait? What?

You are here too!!!

I’M EVERYWHERE o(^_-)O

5 mins

Yes, yes

I’m coming

* * *

“Yuuri!”

At the sound of his name, he glanced to the side to see Phichit running at him.

He stood there froze in surprise, making it all too easy for the younger teen to bulldoze into him, knocking them both to the ground.

He lay there in confusion before joining in with Phichit’s soft giggles.

“It has been forever,” Phichit whined while continuing to lie on top of him.

“It’s been less than a month,” he chuckled while patting the younger male on top of the head. Phichit stuck his tongue out before getting off him, allowing him to get off the ground.

“Now, let’s go find somewhere to eat, I’m starving,” Phichit whined while locking their arms together and pulling him out of the lobby and onto the busy streets of Fukuoka, Japan. It felt weird being back in his own country.

It had taken him at least an hour after leading for Japanese to click back into place in his head. Who would have thought speaking a mixture of English and French would mess up his native tongue so much?

He sort of felt bad. Despite being back in Japan, he didn’t have time to visit his parents, or even his precious Vicchan.

He had to compete in the Grand Prix Finals and then prepare for the Japanese nationals.

Josef had it worst, if he was honest. He had the Grand Prix Finals, Swiss national and then Japanese nationals - all within a span of two weeks.

“So, Christophe was jealous of Victor Nikiforov?” Phichit asked while raising an eyebrow towards him.

“I don’t think he was jealous,” he denied while shaking his head.

“Because?” Phichit questioned while raising an eyebrow.

“Because Chris has made it clear he doesn’t want to date,” he stated.

“Date you or date altogether,” Phichit hummed thoughtfully.

“Me? Altogether? Both?” he mumbled out quietly while dropping his gaze to the ground.

“Hey now,” Phichit said while grabbing his hand, “How long have we known each other?”

“About a month,” he said hesitantly.

“And if I know in a month, that Christophe Giacometti is missing out, then how does he not realise that?” Phichit stated seriously.

He opened his mouth to respond, only to be shushed by the teenager.

“No. Listen here, Yuuri Katsuki, in a month, you have been nothing but kind, sweet and absolutely amazing. If Christophe Giacometti hasn’t realised that by now, he doesn’t deserve you,” Phichit said before bumping him with his shoulder, “Victor Nikiforov on the other hand, we should try and hook you two up.”

“Phichit!” he gasped as he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Phichit let out an echoing laugh before taking a few steps in front of him, finally showing interest in some of the restaurants around them.

“What do you recommend?” Phichit asked as they wandered further down the street.

“Um,” he mumbled softly, still trying to tame his embarrassment.

“Oh, oh! Sushi! No, ramen!” Phichit said while looking at him with large wide eyes. He stared at the younger male for a moment before arching an eyebrow.

“How about I pick,” he said while glance around them. After a moment, he spotted an okonomiyaki restaurant and pointed towards it. He didn’t even have to explain what it was before Phichit was pulling him towards it.

* * *

“Yuuri!” Chris called out while knocking on Yuuri’s hotel door.

It was dinner time and he wanted to take Yuuri out. They were in Japan for the first time together, he wanted to learn more about the culture that his adorable, little Yuuri grew up in.

“Yuuri?” he called out louder, knocking on the door a few more times.

It normally didn’t take Yuuri this long to hear the pounding on his door, even if he had headphones in. The Japanese skater had told him earlier when they separated ways after training that he didn’t have any plans for the evening. His family wasn’t able to come and his former ballet instructor wasn’t arriving till tomorrow morning.

“Yuuri,” he sighed while crossing his arms. He couldn’t already be asleep, could he? But even a sleeping person would have heard him knocking.

Pouting, Chris turned and headed towards Josef room, hoping that his coach had already returned from his dinner plans or hadn’t left yet.

He knocked on the door, and less than a few seconds later it opened.

“Christophe,” Josef greeted, waving him in.

“Yuuri isn’t answering his door,” he whined as he wandered into the room and made himself comfortable on the room’s couch.

“Yuuri went out for dinner,” Josef stated simply.

“What? With who?” he asked, not realising how demanding he sounded until Josef raised an eyebrow.

Yuuri didn’t have any friends here that he was aware of. He didn’t know any of the other skater well enough to go to dinner with them. Yuuri didn’t do well with crowds, so it was unlikely that he went out with a group of skaters or anything like that.

His mind momentarily thought of Victor, but he was doubtful that the Russian skater would have asked Yuuri to dinner. Victor had been given babysitting duties while Yakov went out for dinner from what he understood.

“Christophe, I love you like you are my own son, but you must realise something,” Josef sighed while walking over to join him on the couch, “You need to stop playing with Yuuri.”

He stared at his coach blankly for a moment. Playing? With Yuuri? When had he been playing with Yuuri?

They had simply been friends with benefits with no emotions attached. He had warned Yuuri that he wasn’t ready for a relationship at the start.

But now he thought he was ready. He wanted emotions, wanted attachment, wanted Yuuri.

He opened his mouth to respond, only for Josef to wave him off.

“Yuuri’s heart is very fragile. There is only so many times that one person can put their broken heart back together again, Christophe,” Josef said, a serious look on his face.

“What?” he questioned in confusion. Broken heart? What was Josef on about?

Josef stared at him for a moment before sighing deeply.

“Yuuri has had a crush on you for years, Christophe, and you kept pushing him away, kept breaking his heart. I think, Yuuri has finally accepted that you don’t want him,” Josef explained.

He sat there in shock. Yuuri liked him? But he had kept breaking Yuuri’s heart? No, that couldn’t be. He had laid everything out to Yuuri before they started being friends with benefits. There wasn’t meant to be any feelings back then, any emotions.

He wanted that now, he wanted Yuuri’s attention and affection now.

But Yuuri thought he didn’t want him?

Josef gently reached over and squeezed his shoulder, causing him to glance towards his coach.

“You need to talk to Yuuri. Explain your feelings, because if you don’t, Yuuri will keep pushing you away,” Josef said, before letting go of his shoulder and standing up.

“Anyway, Yakov and I are meeting up for dinner,” Josef explained while grabbing his jacket of the nearby chair, “Will you be okay?”

“Yes,” he ensured his coach, “Go enjoy your night out. Don’t have too much fun,” he said while sending Josef a wink. Josef chuckled and waved before leaving him alone in the hotel room.

Yuuri used to have a crush on him.

But what about now?

* * *

Yuuri came to a halt a couple of feet from his room, watching in confusion as Chris exited Josef’s room.

“What are you doing?” he questioned in confusion, startling the older skater who glanced towards him and sent him a charming smile.

“Yuuri,” Chris cooed while moving towards him, “Where did you go? I wanted to get dinner with you.”

“I went out,” he said simply while raising an eyebrow in confusion, “I can do that, right?” he questioned. There was no rule forbidding him from leaving the hotel and going out to dinner with a friend. Josef had been rather excited for him when he said he was going out with someone that wasn’t Chris.

“Of course you can, but I missed you. You should have invited me,” Chris said while reaching out to grab one of his hands. He pulled his hand away, eyeing Chris closely.

That was how it always started, a grab of his hand and then pulling him towards the bedroom.

With the short program tomorrow, he wasn’t going to let Chris play with him.

Chris stared at him in surprise, clearly startled by his resistance to holding hands, but the look was quickly replaced with a pout.

“Yuuri,” Chris whined.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, dropping his gaze to the ground. He scuffled the toe of his runners into the fancy, bright red carpet, “I’m going to, you know, head to bed. Need to be well rested before tomorrow,” he explained quickly while hurrying towards his room and shoving his key card into the door before Chris could say anything. For once, he was relieved by Chris’s insistence to get a single room each rather than a shared room.

He was meant to be getting his head into the ‘zone’ as Phichit kept calling it.

He needed to be at his best, and he couldn’t be at his best if he was battling with himself over whether or not Chris was interested in him.

“Goodnight Yuuri,” Chris called out, causing him to pause by the doorway to his room. He stood there a moment before turning around and giving Chris a soft smile.

“Goodnight,” he echoed. Chris stared at him for a moment before moving towards him, taking two steps with his long legs to stand right in front of him.

Chris gently grabbed his chin with one hand and quickly pulled him into a kiss before he could protest.

For once, it was a quick and innocent kiss, two words he wouldn’t use to describe Chris.

“Sleep well,” Chris mumbled softly while giving his cheek a soft stroke before pulling away and heading towards his own room.

He stood there a moment before shuffling into his room and shutting the door. Once the door was shut, he leant against it and slowly slide towards the ground.

He wasn’t sure what Chris was up to. Was he trying to put him off his game, or was there something else going on?

There was no chance Chris had suddenly fallen in love with him, which meant that Chris was up to something.

Whatever Chris was trying to do, he wasn’t going to let him win.

* * *

“What are you smiling at?”

Yuuri jolted in surprise at the sudden voice beside him. He glanced up from his phone in panic, only to freeze.

Victor Nikiforov was standing beside him, staring at him with his stunning blue eyes.

“My parents,” he stuttered out before dropping his gaze back to his phone as a blush overtook his cheeks, “my parents sent me a good luck message with a picture of my dog,” he said softly. The photo had Vicchan curled up on his bed back at home with his favourite squeaky toy in his mouth. It was adorable.

“You have a dog?” Victor asked, eyes brightening up as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. “I have a dog too! Her name is Makkachin and she is a poodle,” Victor said excitedly while showing him a number of pictures of his stunning poodle.

Yuuri couldn’t help but cradle his phone to his chest while staring at Victor’s phone. He was talking to his childhood idol, the very man he named his poodle after. The very man that caused him to beg for a poodle to begin with.

“What type of dog do you have?” Victor said after a couple of minutes of showing him a few dozen photos of Makkachin.

“I have a toy poodle,” he said weakly, earning an excited gasp from the world’s top skater.

“Really?” Victor said while grabbing Yuuri’s hand. He stood there frozen for moment, surprised by the sudden touch.

Victor Nikiforov was touching him, and his brain was malfunctioning because of it.

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered out while shyly pulling his phone away from his chest to show his idol the poodle named after him.

“They are so small,” Victor cooed at the photo, “What’s their name?”

He stared at Victor for a moment, cheeks ablaze and a little star struck with having his childhood idol, not only talking to him but also holding his hand.

“Vicchan,” he admitted after a moment, earning a bright smile from the Russian.

“Vick-chan?” Victor repeated, causing him to chuckle and shake his head.

“Vicchan,” he corrected, earning a raised eyebrow and shrug in response.

“He?” Victor questioned, only to smile when he got a nod in response, “He is adorable. I’m sure Makkachin would get along lovingly with Vick-chan.”

He smiled shyly and nodded his head, Vicchan got along with everyone, be it dog, human or animal. Vicchan just wanted to be loved, something he was more than happy to shower the poodle in.

“I bet they would be great friends,” he said, a soft smile finding its way onto his lips.

“Yuuri!” a voice called out in the distance, catching his attention. He glanced around and spotted Josef marching towards him with Minako a few steps behind him. He felt Victor let go of his hand, causing him to glance back at the Russian.

“Ah, I should go find my coach, good luck today,” Victor said, sending him a wink before strutting off without another word, leaving him to follow the Russian’s retreating form with adoring eyes.

Victor was as amazing in person as he came across on television.

“Yuuri!” Minako called out, barely giving him a second of warning before he found himself wrapped up in a tight hug.

After getting off his momentary shock, he returned the hug and clung to his former ballet teacher. She was the closest thing to home he had physically seen and felt since he left home.

“Look at you!” Minako chuckled softly, “You grew up on me, kiddo.”

“I made it to the finals, Minako-sensei. I actually did it,” he mumbled into Minako’s shoulder.

* * *

Fourth, he had gotten fourth.

After all his hard work, he had only gotten fourth.

He let out a small sigh as he turned away from the ice where they were medalling the top three skaters, including Chris and Victor.

If only he hadn’t let his nervous get the better of him.

If only he hadn’t touched down during his quad flip in his short program.

If only he hadn’t popped his first jump combination during his free skate.

Maybe he could have been on the ice too. With Chris and Victor.

He had only missed out on third by mere eight points. Eight points.

He quietly left the rink side, deciding that he needed some air.

He needed to be better. Needed to up his jumps, especially his quads.

“Yuuri?” he glanced up at the sound of his name, noticing Minako was standing in front of him. “You okay?”

He stared at his former ballet teacher for a moment before forcing a smile and nodding his head.

“Of course, I’ll get on the podium next time,” he swore, causing Minako to chuckle and nod her head.

“Of course you will,” she agreed before pausing, the cheerful smile dimmed on her lips, “There is something I need to tell you, Yuuri.”

“What?” he questioned while tilting his head to the side curiously.

“It’s about Vicchan,” Minako said, causing him to pause in surprise. Had Minako brought Vicchan with her? Had she been hiding the poodle from him the last couple of days?

“What about him? Mum has been sending me good luck photos of him the last couple of days,” he said while pulling out his phone to show Minako the photos his mum had been sending him.

“Vicchan passed away a week ago,” Minako’s voice said, causing him to freeze in shock.

“What?” he mumbled softly, his voice failing him as he glanced up from his phone.

“Vicchan passed away last week,” Minako repeated.

He stared at Minako shocked, trying to process what he had just heard.

Vicchan? His Vicchan? His precious, sweet Vicchan? Was gone?

No. His mum had been sending him good luck photos of his precious poodle the last couple of days.

His mum wasn’t the type of person to lie. Especially not to him.

“No,” he whispered softly, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

“I’m sorry,” Minako said, a sad smile on her lips.

“No, no, no,” he said while shaking his head, “Not Vicchan.”

“Mari suggested we not tell you until after your competition. We didn’t want to ruin your skating,” Minako explained, forcing a smile.

He stared at her horrified before taking a step back.

“Yuuri,” Minako began, but he shook his head as he turned around only to freeze at the group of people standing there. Not only were Josef and Chris standing there, looking at him worriedly, but also Victor Nikiforov with his gold medal glimmering from around his neck.

He took a shaky breath before making a hasty retreat towards the exit, ignoring everyone that called out after him.

He needed a moment to think. He needed to call home and see if Minako was telling the truth.

* * *

_‘I’m sorry, Yuuri.’_

The conversation still rang in his ear.

He sat on a random bench, having just ran after Minako had given him the news.

He had needed to clear his head, something that running normally did when he couldn’t get on the ice.

Minako hadn’t been lying.

His Vicchan was gone.

His beautiful, sweet Vicchan. Gone.

His hand tightened around his phone as he felt his eyes prickle with tears.

It had been almost three years since he had last seen his loyal poodle, and the realisation that he would never see Vicchan again hit him hard.

A sob escaped him as he curled in around himself.

His Vicchan was gone.

Vicchan was gone and he didn’t get to say goodbye.

He had been a horrible owner, just leaving the poodle behind while he trained overseas.

How could he have done that?

He would never get to cuddle his Vicchan again. Never get to mumble his worries and doubts to the poodle in the middle of the night. Never feel Vicchan’s small body pressed against him again.

Why did bad things always happen to him?

First, he fails at his first ever Grand Prix Final and now, he finds out that Vicchan had passed and his family didn’t tell him so it wouldn’t ruin his performance.

It was almost like everything he touched died or didn’t want him.

“What is wrong with me?” he chuckled weakly while attempting to wipe the tears that kept falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long!  
> I had planned to make it longer but I'm having issues writing up the next part, I can't seem to get the emotions right!  
> But because I know you have all been waiting for an update, here is what I've got!  
> Thank you everyone for your support and I hope to be able to finish his story for all of you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to [my pumpkin, krizariel](https://krizariel.tumblr.com) and the mysterious Sammie for helping me with this fic!
> 
> Also, another shout out to [Chrome](http://dokurochrome.tumblr.com) for being my little cheerleader!
> 
>  
> 
> [Stalk me on tumble, if you feel like it too](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com)


End file.
